This invention pertains to a portable observation stand which may easily be moved between a folded position and an extended, operative position and which enables easy access to an observer's station on the stand with confortable support of an observer.
During wild life observation or hunting, it is often desirable to be located above the ground. A variety of portable observation stands for association with a tree or pole have been developed which permit the observer to transport the stand to the desired location and then associate the stand with a tree. Such stands commonly include a ladder enabling climbing up to the observer's location on the stand. An example of such a stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,474 wherein the applicant herein is one of the patentees. As shown in said prior patent, the observation stand has a set and a foot-support member with a ladder enabling climbing to the observer's location and the framework includes structure for supporting a weather-protective shroud around the seat area of the stand. The structure of the prior patent requires attaching structure for attaching the stand to the tree and requires foldup of certain ladder sections into a position to form a foot-support member.
The structures of the aforesaid prior patent as well as others shown in the prior art are difficult to use in requiring the secure attachment to the tree and positioning of the various components to form the seat and foot-support member for use by the observer and also render it difficult to enter and leave the observer's station.